


Little

by sv_potterhead



Category: star wars reylo - Fandom
Genre: Other, Primera Orden, Resistencia, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sv_potterhead/pseuds/sv_potterhead
Summary: Un bebé llega a la Academia Jedi. Ben Solo la ve dormir. Aquella bebé había sido abandonada en Jakku y Luke Skywalker la encuentra y se la lleva a la Academia dónde la pequeña crecerá y conocerá a Ben.En esta historia Ben y Rey se llevan cuatro años :)Ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo algunos, todos los derechos reservados a Disney, Lucasfilm, Star Wars, etc.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si es Spam: Está historia es completamente mía, solamente que la publiqué primero en wattpad.

Ben Solo no quería ir con su tío, no, solo quería quedarse con sus padres. Tan solo tenía cuatro años y lo único que necesitaba era el amor de sus padres, pero esos últimos días habían ido de mal a peor.

Se había descontrolado y ahí las cosas habían cambiado. Varias cosas había roto por una furia que había nacido en su interior sin su consentimiento y a su madre había asustado al igual que a su padre. 

Han y Leia lo habían enviado a aquella Academia Jedi para que logre controlar su poder rebelde. Desde hacía cinco meses que vivía con Luke en la Academia con otros niños que eran sensibles a la Fuerza.

No le gustaba ese lugar, preferiría vivir en una isla. Lo único que deseaba era volver ver a sus padres, los extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba mucho su casa en Chandrilla a su cama, a su tío Chewbacca, a su antigua vida, en realidad.

Aquel día estaba sentado junto con su mejor amigo Tai. Jugaban a ser Jedi pensando lo que harían cuando serían más grandes e imaginaban grandes aventuras.

—¿Dónde está Luke? —le preguntó Ben a un padawan. Luke se había ido de ahí hacía unas semanas y un padawan se había quedado a cargo de todos los niños.

—El maestro Skywalker fue a una misión para buscar mas sensibles —aseguró el joven padawan, luego se fue.

—Hay que ver si esta vez tiene mejor suerte —dijo Ben. La última vez que su tío había ido a una misión por el mismo motivo, no tuvo nada de suerte.

Llegó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir. Ben estaba caminando bajo la luz de la luna para dirigirse a su cabaña cuando escuchó algo. Era un llanto de un bebé, pero no le dio importancia y se acostó a dormir. 

—¿Un bebé?

—Maestro, ¿por qué trajo un bebé?

—Creí que iba a buscar sensible a la fuerza, no a bebés —. Ningún padawan entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Qué hacía el maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker con un bebé en brazos?. Ben se dirigió al lado de Luke para ver lo que traía en sus manos. Un bebé profundamente dormido yacía dormido en los brazo de su tío.

—Es una niña. La encontré en Jakku, estaba abandonada —explicó—. La tenía el dueño del puesto de Nimma, no me la quería dar, se llama Rey, según él, lo padres de la bebé se la vendieron y le dieron un nombre antes de irse. Él la tenía ahí tirada, nadie la cuidaba. Me di cuenta de que era una sensible a la Fuerza así que quise traerla para entrenarla cuando creciera y costó un poco convencer a Unkar, pero lo logré.

Luego de la explicación dada por Luke todos se amontonaron para ver a la bebé, incluso los más pequeños, los de la misma edad de Ben.

—Es muy tierna.

—Qué linda que es.

—¡Quiero ver! —decían los pequeños que no llegaban a verla.

Luke se puso de cuclillas para mostrar la bebé a los pequeños niños quienes se sorprendieron de ver la bebé, nunca habían visto un bebé en realidad. La pequeña niña empezó a abrir los ojos y a ver todo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, todos vayan a entrenar y a meditar, la bebé tiene que dormir.

—Si maestro —dijeron todos al unísono.

Ben fue con los demás niños de su edad a meditar, ya que era lo único que hacían en el día. Una niña que siempre molestaba a Ben y constantemente quería sentarse al lado de Ben, empezó a decir que la bebé era horrible y más cosas.

El día pasó igual que lo anteriores, aburrido. Era tarde y todos tenían una hora libre para descansar. Luke estaba afuera cuidando de los más pequeños y los padawans seguían entrenando.

Ben volvió a escuchar aquel llanto, la bebé estaba llorando. Miró a su tío, estaba distraído, o eso suponía, y le dijo a Tai que ya volvía.

Sabía que a su tío no le gustaba que entraran en su cabaña, pero tenía que calmar a la pequeña.

Al entrar vio que había una cuna y ahí estaba Rey llorando. Tenía la pequeña carita roja de tanto llorar y gordas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Él se acercó hacia ella y le limpió las lágrimas.

—Hola pequeña —dijo él y la bebé lo miró—. No llores. Sé que tal vez ahora no te guste aquí, pero el tío Luke te tratará bien, te lo prometo. Si alguien te llega a hacer daño, pues se verá conmigo, no permitiré que te hagan algo— aseguró. Rey se quedó viéndolo con sus ojos avellanas. Él solo sonrió, la había logrado calmar. Luego de un rato, la pequeña se durmió.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —aseguró Luke sobresaltando a Ben.

—Tío, yo... lo siento... es que ella estaba llorando... y yo quise... —intentó explicarle Ben. Luke rió despacio para no despertar a Rey.

—Tranquilo Ben, no tienes por qué disculparte. Sabía que vendrías a calmarla —dijo—. Ella es sensible e la Fuerza, y no es nada más que un bebé. Su Fuerza es muy poderosa y descontrolada, como el tuyo. Tengo que entrenarla.

—Sí...

Desde ese día Ben supo que él la ayudaría también. Cumpliría su promesa de protegerla siempre, sin importar el riesgo, protegería a la pequeña.

**Author's Note:**

> Grax por leer


End file.
